The objectives of the proposed work are to obtain an understanding of the mechanisms of active transport systems in bacteria and ultimately in higher organisms. The protein components of several bacterial active transport systems will be isolated and characterized including those from a number of sugar and amino acid transport systems. Conventional genetic techniques will be used to determine the role of the isolated protein components in their respective transport systems. Radioactive binding proteins (Recognition components of same active transport systems) will be prepared and used in studies of protein-membrane interaction. Conjugated antibodies prepared against the isolated components of transport systems will be used to determine the location and distribution of the given component in or on the cell.